1. Field
The present disclosure relates to hybrid vertical cavity lasers and/or hybrid vertical cavity lasers for a photonic integrated circuit (PIC).
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical connections using metal wires for data transmission may have high power consumption due to increasing propagation loss at higher frequencies. These connections may also experience considerable electromagnetic interference (EMI). Both of these effects may cause difficulty in realizing the layout of a data transceiving system.
On the other hand, optical interconnections for transmitting and receiving data using light provide comparatively lower propagation loss and EMI. As a result, optical interconnections may be more suitable for realizing high-speed, high-bandwidth data transceiving systems.
A hybrid vertical cavity laser may have a structure in which a vertical cavity laser formed of a Group III-V semiconductor material is integrated on a silicon structure. A silicon-based photonic integrated circuit (PIC) may include a light source, an optical waveguide, an optical modulator, an optical filter, and a photodetector, as well as other optical components, and may deliver a signal through an optical interconnection.
A vertical cavity laser used for an optical interconnection may transmit a vertically resonant laser beam into a horizontally oriented optical waveguide. In such a device, it may be desirable to increase the optical coupling efficiency and/or to transmit a laser beam to an optical waveguide.